Dear December
by just-a-story
Summary: Bellamy is told that if he kills Clarke Griffin then he will be relieved of his crimes. But what do you do when you're told to kill someone who you would do anything in order to keep them safe? (Bellarke)
1. Cover Your Mistake, Bellamy Blake

Hi Guys! I'm no longer updating "Radioactive" but no worries if you liked that because here is my new story, "Dear December" Hope you like it!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

_Chapter I_

"The good news is, that we are going to the ground." Jaha began. "The bad news is, not all of us are."

Clarke bent over and opened a small book with a calender in it. She grabbed a marker out of her pocket and cross out one of the days. _November 20._

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her.

"It's almost Unity Day." Clarke said after quickly turning around.

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

Clarke turned around and passed him the small book. He looked at it for a while, flipping some pages. "You've been keeping track? He asked.

She nodded. "Might as well know how long we've been down here." She said as she took the book back from him.

When she turned away Bellamy couldn't help but let out a little smile to himself. In a way he was impressed with the Princess. But never would he let her know that. He watched as she counted the days.

"It's November 20th. Three more days until Thanksgiving. Which means-"

Bellamy lifted an eyebrow. "Thanks-what?"

"Thanksgiving, it was celebrated about 500 years ago. But it's called Unity Day because how can you be thankful when-"

"Clarke!" Raven said handing her a set of head phones. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Clarke took the headphones away from Raven and put them around the top of her skull.

"Clarke?" Abby asked through the static. "Clarke can you hear me?"

"Mom?"

"We found some old records that show a FEMA bunker in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

Clarke quickly got out her map and placed it across the table.

"It's located in the center of what used to be the Capitol. So be on the search for large amounts of ruins. You _need_ to get there as soon as you can before December comes. It's already the end of November and the weather will move in quick."

"Got it." She said making a small mark on the map. Clarke took the headset off before her mother could say anything else. She turned to face Bellamy who was still standing by the front of the dropship.

"We need supplies." Clarke confessed.

"What kind of supplies?" He asked crossing his arms.

"The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter."

Bellamy slowly nodded remember what he had learned about winter back on the Ark.

"The Ark found some old records showing a supply depot not to far from here." Clarke said. "If we leave today then we should be back in time before the first snow fall."

Bellamy looked up above him. "We can't leave."

"Well we have to." Clarke pushed.

"What about the grounder?"

"Get someone else to watch him." Clarke said with frustration.

Bellamy looked back at Clarke then towards the ladder.

"We can leave Raven in charge and have Miller watch the Grounder."

"And Finn?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke hesitated. "He's making good progress, he has Raven."

Bellamy watched Clarke's expresstion slightly change throughout her response. He made his way over towards the ladder and climbed up to the third level. He opened the hatch and looked over at the Grounder who was still covered in blood. "Miller." He said in a quick tone. "You're in charge of the Grounder and my sister. She is not to leave this camp and neither is he." Bellamy said looking back and the grounder who stared at him.

"And where will you be?" Miller asked looking over at the chained prisioner.

"Getting supplies from a bunker a few miles away." He said before making his way back down the ladder.

_"Calling Dropship 1. Come in Dropship 1." _

Bellamy took his last step off the ladder and listented to the radio.

_"Come in Dropship 1" _

He looked around but it was just him. He grabbed one of the bags off the floor and began to pack it will essentials he needed for the trip.

_"Calling Dropship 1. Come in Dropship 1." _

He continued to ignore it as he pack but he didn't take his attention away from what they were saying on the other line.

_"Pri"soners of the Ark."_

Bellamy quickly rose to his feet and grabbed the head set. "What?!" He demanded without thinking.

_"Well...well...well...Bellamy Blake..."_ A voice said sounding rather pleased.

"Who is this?" Bellamy demanded.

_"You have lousy aim Blake." _The voice continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped. _  
_

_"Oh don't be mad, Blake."_ She continued. _"You just have to make up for it. But before we get into details I might as well tell you who I am."_

Bellamy didn't say anything.

_"I am sure that Commander Shumway has told you about me, Diane Sydney. And since you are the ground I am pleased to let you know that I now have a spot on the Counsil and I have the power to take away all punishment for your attempted murder of Jaha." _

"What do you want?" Bellamy barked.

_"I am sure you are aware of Abigail Griffin," _

Bellamy's heart lept to his throat.

_"She is the one who saved Jaha's life. Fortunatly for me her daughter Clarke is one of the 100." _She paused. _"You kill Clarke Griffin, and I will personally make sure you are not held reliable for the attempted murder of Chanceller Jaha."_

* * *

**Thoughts? Thanks for reading! :)**_  
_


	2. Laugh and You Choke

Thank you so much to those who favorite/followed and reviewed! Means so much!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Chapter II

_"I am sure that Commander Shummway has told you about me, Diana Sydney. And since you are the ground I am pleased to let you know that I now have a spot on the council and I have the power to take away all punishment for your attempted murder of Jaha."_

"What do you want?" Bellamy barked. He remembered Diana. How could he not?

* * *

_*****Flashback 17 years ago****_

"Why can't I go see my parents?" Bellamy asked.

Diana smiled. "They're busy Bellamy. But don't worry you can go home soon."

"They're always busy." Bellamy complained.

"They're grown-ups Bell," Diana laughed. "Working hard to give you a good life."

Bellamy gave her a little smile. "If I was on Earth, I would have a good life."

"Well maybe one day." Diane Sydney smiled. She looked over at the wall clock and saw the big hand on the four. "Okay, you're parents should be home now. Wanna head back?"

Bellamy nodded and grabbed one of the lady's hands. She walked him down the hall and before she could knock Bellamy pulled at her shirt.

"What?" She asked the young boy with a smile.

"I wanna surprise them." Bellamy said pulling his index finger to his lips. "Shhh..."

Diana let out a small laugh and let Bellamy open the door exposing his father standing above his crying mother.

"Aurora, I have told you." Bellamy's father snapped. "I want _nothing _to do with you anymore."

"Caleb, please." Aurora begged.

"Enough!" He screamed as he backhanded her across the face.

Bellamy stared at his mother and winced almost as if he could feel his mother's pain himself.

Diana Sydney quickly looked up and grabbed Bellamy by the arm.

"Mom!" Bellamy screamed.

"Bellamy be quite," Diana said as she picked Bellamy up and place him over her shoulder as he kicked and screamed watching the image of his father stricking his mother become more blurry from his tears.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" Bellamy yelled at the top of his lungs as Diana quickly put her hand across Bellamy's face making sure he couldn't say another word.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

* * *

_"I am sure you are aware of Abigail Griffin," _Diane Sydney continued. _"She is the one who saved Jaha's life. Fortunately for me her daughter Clarke is one of the 100." _She paused. _"You kill Clarke Griffin, and I will personally make sure you are not held reliable for the attempted murder of Chancellor Jaha."_

"And what if I don't." Bellamy snapped. "Because why would I do you a favor? You allowed my father to beat my mother senseless."

_"Because when the people of the Ark return to Earth in 3 months, you will be executed. And who only knows what will happen to your beloved sister. " _The woman threatened.

"Don't you talk about my sister." Bellamy cut the signal and ripped the headset off his head. He leaned over to grab his backpack when a familiar voice called his name. _  
_

"Bellamy, You ready?" Clarke asked making her way back into the dropship.

Bellamy continued to stare at the headset.

"Bellamy," Clarke pushed. "We have to go now if we want a chance of getting there before dark." She watched as he put the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He heard Clarke begin to walk out of the dropship expecting him to follow. He took one last look at the small radio. He quickly reached for a knife on the table beside it. He followed Clarke without saying a word across the camp and by the opening in the wall. He turned around to look back towards the dropship and saw his sister standing in front of it staring at him. He spent a few seconds looking at her before he turned away.

"So how far away is this bunker?" Bellamy asked as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"If I'm right, about 15 miles." Clarke responded.

"So much for getting there before dark." Bellamy growled.

"I am trying my best!" Clarke snapped after Bellamy got a few feet in front of her. "And if that's not good enough for you then why don't you just head back and take your anger out on that grounder."

"Now you stop right there." Bellamy said with clenched teeth. "He was going to let Finn die. And you? You agreed with it. And I gave him a chance to talk and he chose not to. So don't think I'm not trying my best because hell I am giving it all I got."

They continued to walk for another two miles in silence when they reached the top of a small hill. The two looked around them at the scattered abandon landmarks.

"We made it." Clarke told him.

Bellamy looked over at Clarke.

"See that old building over there?" She motioned with her head. "The one with the triangle roof line and four equally spaced columns?" She looked over at Bellamy. "That's the White House." She paused. "This was Washington DC."

The two of them continued to walk searching the ground for anything that looked like a bunker.

"Clarke," Bellamy called when he found an old metal door.

She walked over to him and bent down to put the map back in her bag. She then helped Bellamy open the bunker door and the both of them looked inside. The open door exposed a set of curving stairs lined with yellow and black tape on the edge of the stairs similar to the dropship.

"How deep do you think it goes?" Clarke asked not taking her eyes off the long set of stairs.

"Only one way to find out." Bellamy said as he took a light out of his bag.

Clarke clicked on her own light and followed the rebel down the winding staircase. "Looks like we aren't the first ones here." Clarke said as she pointed her light to a rotting skeleton.

Bellamy turned to flash his light onto the moss-covered puzzle of bones.

They continued to walk down the stairs until they reached the last step.

Clarke moved her light around to illuminate the ancient bunker. "So much for staying down here, this place is disgusting."

Bellamy looked around realizing the mold growing throughout the walls and the puddles of water exposing through the cracked cement. "Anything left down here is ruined."

"Damn it." Clarke said as she continued searching for something useful. She continued to look on the tables that where mostly cleared off. "They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off."

Bellamy opened put his bag down and took out three orange glow sticks cracking each one individually. He gently tossed one down a path in the bunker to help illuminate the area.

"Hey," Clarke said happily as she opened a FEMA coffin. "I found blankets."

"Excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy asked.

"Well it's something..." Clarke said trying to stay positive about their small amount of findings.

"How about a canteen, or a med kit, or a decent freaking tent!" Bellamy said as he slammed his hand on a metal barrel. He opened it up and looked at the reflection staring back at him. He dipped his fingers into the liquid and to his disappointment it was only water. He raised his foot and let out a frustrated grunt as he killed over the barrel. Bellamy squinted at the fallen barrel as it made a series of small clashing noises. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Clarke asked quickly as she walked over to him.

He grabbed one of the machine guns and smiled as he looked up at Clarke. "Found our weapons."

Clarke quickly turned as she heard the sound of metal dragging along the floor.

Bellamy followed her gaze and shinned his light which exposed a large orange piece of cloth with an "X" drawn across it.

She began to walk towards it but Bellamy quickly rose to his feet and grabbed her arm. '_You kill Clarke Griffin, and I will personally make sure you are not held reliable for the attempted murder of Chancellor Jaha.' _Continued to play in his head. He looked down at the machine gun in his hand and looked back up at Clarke who was staring at the orange cloth. "_You kill Clarke Griffin," _his mind echoed.

* * *

**So that chapter was a bit longer, I know exactly where I want to go with this but like always I would LOVE to hear your thoughts/ideas to make this story a more enjoyable read. Thanks guys, you rock! :)**


	3. Feeding the Fire

Its Wednesday! I decided to do a quick little update before tonight's episode. Anyway, hope you like this one :)

**PLEASE READ: Everything in _italics_ are hallucinations!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Chapter III

As she continued to walk closer to the orange blanket she slipped her hand into her pocket and grabbed the berries Jasper gave her before they left. They where round little berries. Red with white speckles. To her surprise, they tasted like strawberries. As she grabbed a handful she tossed them into her mouth and quickly chewed in attempt to satisfy her empty stomach. As she swallowed the taste quickly turned to a bitter-sweet which gave her tongue a sharp sting. She began to develop a headache but thought nothing of it. She stared at the orange blanket and titled her head as she saw a faint black "X" fade onto and off the blanket. She poked her head out a bit talking smaller steps. She blinked a few times and heard someone call her name.

"Clarke," Bellamy said putting a hand on her.

_She quickly turned around to find a grounder breathing in her face and holding a gun against it's chest. She grabbed the gun, surprised it didn't fight back. She took her right knee shoving it into the grounder's gut forcing it to fall to it's knees wrapping it's arms around the throbbing skin. She ripped the gun from the grounders fingers and slammed the gun against it's skull. _

"Clarke," Bellamy gasped for air.

_She placed the gun underneath it's chin and applied all her body weight onto the gun pushing it up towards it's chin. _

Bellamy continued to fight for his life. He felt the air leaving his lungs and his vision becoming blurry. He begged for another breath of air. He quickly moved his hands searching for something to grab.

_She felt the grounder moved from underneath her and dug her knee into his rips. _

Bellamy moved each individual fingers searching for anything lying on the floor around him. His left hand wrapped around a stray copper pipe. With all the strength he had left he lifted the copper pipe and smashed it against Clarke's side causing her to immediately release her grip. He sprinted to his feet and looked down at the unconscious blonde. He continued to stare at her lying on the ground motionless.

_"You're just like your old man." _Bellamy heard a voice say. He looked up and around him were faint images of the people of the Ark.

"I'm nothing like you!" Bellamy screamed.

_"Then how come she is dead?" _The voice asked.

Bellamy looked down at Clarke who was still lying motionless.

_"You're me."_ He heard his father's voice say.

"No!" Bellamy yelled. "I am _nothing _like you!"

_Bellamy felt his heart pound as the faint images before him vanished. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Clarke's arm looking for a pulse. His fingers shifted across her skin looking for any sign of life._

* * *

**THE END. **

**Just kidding! I will update hopefully some point before the weekend. Thanks for reading guys, you're awesome! **


	4. There is A Ghost, Deep In My Mind

**A/N:** I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader or someone to run ideas by. I'm not entirely sure. If you're up for it let me know by messaging me or leave a review saying so. Still not sure if I am going to do it but I'm just seeing if there is any interest

Also I REALLY want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed knowing people enjoy my ideas/writing is incredible and raises my confidence in my writing so thank you guys :)

And yay for The 100 getting it's second season!

In the mean time... get comfy my fellow Bellarke shippers...

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Chapter IV

Bellamy put slight pressure onto Clarke's wrist with his thumb. He looked at her and saw her blank expression, looking down to where the copper pipe made contact with her side he took his other arm and slowly lifted the side of her shirt. He looked at her side which had a quickly forming bruise. Without him noticing her eyes began to flutter open.

Only seeing Bellamy's torso across her body she quickly squirmed. "What are you-" She quickly grabbed her side and let out a faint cry. "Gah, what happened?"

"You attacked me." Bellamy said trying to keep his embarrassment out of his tone of voice.

"I didn't attack you Bellamy." Clarke said gripping onto her side. She looked up at him noticing he his face was covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

He looked over at the machine gun right beside her and she followed his eyes.

"Oh please tell me I didn't-" Clarke said with wide eyes.

"Well obviously you didn't shoot me because 1, I'm alive and 2-" He paused.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing." He said rising to his feet.

"No tell me." Clarke said trying to hide her smile. She tried to rise to her own to feet but quickly wrapped her arm's around her side.

"I'm sorry..." Bellamy said quietly.

"Gah, what the...what happened?" She asked lifting her shirt exposing the growing bruise. She looked back up at Bellamy. "Did you do this?"

"Clarke, you were choking me and I tried to tell you to stop but you just wouldn't. It's like you're possessed or something."

Clarke's eyes suddenly became wide. "The berries."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"That's the only thing that's new. Earth still has radiation and whatever it grows will be contaminated." She held tighter onto her side.

He looked down at her hands gripping at her side.

She followed his eyes down to her side and looked back up at him.

She slowly got to her own two feet and followed Bellamy over to where the guns where still lying on the floor.

He picked up one of the guns and examined it. Seeming satisfied with the quality of the rifle he began making his way back up the bunker stairs.

"Bellamy...where are you going?"

"To practice." He told her as he headed up the steps.

"Wait." She told him as she stopped in her tracks

They both paused and listened the faint raindrops hitting the exposed steps.

"Damn it." Clarke hissed.

"It's fine." Bellamy said in a calm tone. "It's light rain."

They continued to make their way up the stairs realizing no light was coming from above. Each of their minds went to the worst possible situation but in their favor, being trapped was not the reason. As they got to the final steps, the cold rain hit their jackets.

"Come on." Bellamy told her as he looked back at her. "We need to find a place to stay for the night."

"How about in there?" Clarke asked motioning with her head towards a large set of ruins.

The two made their way up the ruins stairs. Bellamy looked back towards Clarke who was a few steps behind him. He watched her as she caught up with him and continued when she got closer. Finally, they reached the top of the steps looking around the fallen columns and developing vegetation that was growing around it. They both looked for any sort of doors leading to an area that might be dry.

"Clarke," Bellamy called. "Over here."

She walked over to him and saw the chained door.

"Step back." Bellamy told her before grabbing his ax. He lifted the ax and smashed it onto the rusted chains. The chained did nothing but move around against the door. He picked the ax up once again and with all the strength he had left let it once again fall onto the chains. He took his hands and ripped the broken chains away from the door. He looked up at the top of the door frame and back at the two handles on each door. He rose his ax once more and hit the small crack separated the two thick doors.

"Hopefully it's a bit more dry in here." Clarke said looking at Bellamy.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." He replied noticing a set of stairs.

She followed him down the stairs and to both of their surprise they saw no water leaking through the ceiling. Bellamy began to walk around while Clarke took off her bag.

"We can explore tomorrow." She told him. "Right now we need rest." She grabbed a tarp out of her bag and began to fold it up in attempt to make herself a little bed. She took off her jacket and folded it up to create a pillow. "It's warm down here." She said looking around. "Glad we know where we can go now if it gets too cold. There's plenty of room down here for everyone." She took a bungee cord out of her bag and wrapped it around her light to hang it onto a pipe. She looked over at Bellamy who was still searching for equipment.

After searching with no lucky Bellamy looked over to Clarke who was fast asleep. He walked over to her and grabbed a bungee cord out of his bag and tied up his light as well. He sat down against one of the walls and watched Clarke sleep not being able to get the thoughts of her dead out of his mind. He let his head fall back to the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Bellamy's Dream**

_"Look how you've grown."_

_He found himself looking up at a dark-haired woman._

_She smiled at him, "Look at you down here, protecting your sister." She said with pride._

_"My sister, my responsibility." He reminded her._

_She smiled once again. "That's right."_

_"I did something...bad Mom." He said looking down at the ground._

_The woman put a finger under his chin. "No matter what you do Bellamy, it's good."_

_He let a small smile escape from his lips._

_"But only if it protects Octavia." She added. "Afterall, that's why you came down here, to protect her."_

_"I know." Bellamy told her._

_"So why don't you kill Clarke Griffin?"_

_Bellamy's eyes quickly met his mothers._

_"If you fail at protecting your sister Bellamy, you failed at everything. Everything you live for. That's why you became a guard remember? You said it was to protect Octavia. And now, you can't even be man enough to kill someone you don't know."_

_"She's an innocent life Mom." Bellamy told her._

_"So is Octavia." His mother added._

_"I'm not killing Clarke."_

_"I see," She said. "You can't kill a girl you've barely known for a month but you can kill your own mother."_

_Bellamy grew wide-eyed "I didn't kill you." Bellamy said._

_"You're the one who let Octavia be discovered." She said walking towards him. _

_Bellamy took a step back. "I didn't-"_

_"You're the reason why I'm dead." She said taking a step closer to her son. _

_"You-" He took another step back making his heel hit the edge of a cliff. _

_"You can kill your own mother. But you can't kill a girl you hardly know." _

_He looked around remembering where he had seen the cliff before. "Kill me! Kill me instead, a life for a life." He said trying to swallow down his emotions._

_"Kill you?" She asked widening her eyes. "I'm not like you." _

_Bellamy fell to his knees as she took a step closer. _

_"You're the murder, not me." _

_"I didn't kill you!" Bellamy screamed. _

_"You let your father beat me!" She yelled back. _

_"I was just a boy!" Bellamy shouted at the top of his lungs. "I was six! There was nothing I could do." _

_"You're wrong!" She said stepping closer to him. "You could've fought. You could've screamed louder the day you saw him beat me." _

_"I screamed as loud as I could!" Bellamy cried. "Just let me die! I fall off the cliff and I'm dead." He begged._

_"And let Octavia fend for herself?" She paused. "You need to live, you need to provide for her, she is all you have left in this world and you want to just run away." _

_Bellamy looked down at the ground._

_"Pathetic."_

**END OF DREAM**

* * *

"Charlotte!" Bellamy yelled.

Clarke's eyes grew wide. "Easy," she said in a calm voice. "Look at you, you're covered in sweat."

He looked up at Clarke with wide eyes.

"It's fine, you just had a bad dream." She smiled.

Bellamy quickly rose to his feet causing Clarke to slightly jump.

"Bellamy..."

"I have to go." He said quickly.

"Bellamy, it's like 2AM." She told him while getting up as well.

"Clarke it's not safe for you here."

"Bellamy, easy what are you talking about?" She said with concern in her eyes

"They'll kill you Clarke, they want you dead."

"Bellamy," She smiled, "it was a dream okay? You're fine."

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine." She added. "Just calm down okay, take a deep breath and just relax." She said in a soothing voice.

He slid his back down the wall and landed on the ground.

"There..." She told him. "Now, just take it easy."

He crinkled his nose trying to hide his watery eyes.

"Just try to fall back asleep okay?"

He looked over at her. "Do you ever think about her?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Charlotte?"

Clarke didn't say anything.

"Atom, Murphy...Wells."

"Bellamy, I don't want to talk about it." She told him sharply.

"We could've saved them."

"Bellamy, don't." She snapped beginning to turn away from him.

"But I killed them."

She looked back at him dead in the eyes.

"They're dead because of me."

Clarke didn't say anything.

"I should've gone back for Atom when he called my name. I should've never let Murphy push Wells around. I should've never told Charlotte to slay her demons." He turned his head and looked at Clarke. "It's all my fault." He whispered.

Clarke shook her head. "There was no way, you could have predicited any of this would've happened." She said letting a tear fall free from her eye. "And if you could've known, I know for a fact, that you would've done everything in your power to keep them safe. But while it was all happening there was only so much you could do. Only so much I could do. And as long as you try you're best then that's all the matters."

He rubbed one of his eyes and let his hand fall to the ground.

"I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're wrong," Clarke told him. "You know exactly who you are. Like you said yourself the second day we were here. You're a fighter. We're _all_ fighters."

Bellamy didn't say anything.

"Do you remember that day when we found Jasper tied to the tree?"

"And I told you, he was a hopeless cause."

"Bellamy, you saved my life that day." She told him. "That's why I asked _you_ to come with me on this trip. Because I _know _that you and everything that you do has a good moral behind it." She paused. "I don't know what you saw in your dream, but it wasn't real. None of it is real."

He looked over at her.

"Now, try to get some sleep okay? We need to rest for tomorrow."

* * *

**I kept thinking, 'Do I stop here?' throughout this whole entire chapter basically until I found myself 3,000 words down. Yeah...**

**ANYWAY, I hope you liked it, hope you all found it longer than the last one. Thanks so much for reading! **


	5. We're Waking Up The Neighbors

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! You're great! I'm loving writing this story and I'm so happy to see you all love it too :)

During the last chapter I didn't mean it was a good place to stop for the story I ment it was a good place to stop for the chapter! This story is just getting started! I already have chapter 8 planned out, just trying to get around to actually writing it! It starts out slow and that's why it took me a while to update but it does pick up.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Chapter V

"Now, try to get some sleep okay? We need to rest for tomorrow." She told him.

"You sleep," Bellamy told her. "I'll stay up at keep watch."

Clarke gave Bellamy a look.

"This isn't camp, Princess." He told her. "It's the middle of no-where. One of us should keep watch."

She ignored the 'Princess' comment. She knew she was just going to have to live with it and frankly she was too tired to even give much of a care. "Wake me up in an hour," She told him. "We'll switch off."

He watched the Princess go back over to her make-shift bed. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was asleep before he rose to his feet again. He walked around the underground area looking for anything new. He crouched on his knees and raised his right hand putting it against the wall. He moved it back and forth and looked at the wall reading what he had just uncovered. In a sloppy writing pattern with jagged edges he read, _"KILL ME." _He swallowed as he rose back to his feet. He continued walking through the empty bunker. He turned a corner only to find lockers. Lockers that were all chained up. He looked back over at Clarke who was still in a deep sleep. He put his arm up on the locker and buried his head into his arm. He hated himself. He hated that he pressured Wells into taking off his wristband. He hated how he told Charlotte to slay her demons. He hated how he didn't go back for Atom in the fog. He hated how he shot the Chancellor. But most of all he hated that he went on the trip with Clarke. He took his right foot and slammed it against the locker making the sound echo throughout the bunker. To his surprise, Clarke was still asleep. He knew Octavia could fend for herself. She was strong. He knew Clarke was capable of handling the rest of them. He knew she didn't need him. He looked over at the lockers and back at Clarke. He went over to his bag and picked it up off the ground and swung it over his shoulder. He took one last look at Clarke who was still lying on the ground. He made his way over to the door they came in and pushed it open.

The night was quite, except the occasional sound of a bird. He sat down on the first set of steps and rubbed his face. He knew what he had to do, he knew he had to run. He knew that when Jaha came down he would have him killed. He also knew the Octavia would be fine. Plus she would be with Clarke, and he knew that those were safe hands to be in.

His head slowly looked up as the sky cracked with lightning. His eyes quickly widened as a gigantic shadow casted before him. He slowly turned around and looking up at the statue of marble lit up as if it caught on fire. His breathing became heavy trying to register what it was his eyes captured for a mere second. He rose to his feet slowly and walked over to the faint outline he saw in the pitch black of the ruins. He walked over to the base and looked up seeing the faint outline of what he believed to be a face. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again only to see the same still statue in front of him swallowed by spider webs and vegetation.

He remembered the statue from somewhere but the memory was in the back of his mind. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but yet it was on the tip of his tongue. He decided to go back to the underground bunker to check on Clarke. He knew she would be fine but he also knew he needed sleep.

As he got to the door he took one last look at the faint outline of the statue, trying to put his finger on it. It annoyed him. He _knew _he had seen it before. Just where, was the question.

He made his way down the last few steps and saw Clarke fast asleep. He didn't bother to wake her, he knew how tired they both where. Instead he sat by a column next to her and rested his head on the cement wall. His eyes slowly shut but quickly flashed open. He wanted to stay awake but he also needed his sleep. He looked over at Clarke who was still fast asleep. Taking a deep breath, letting the events of the day sink in, before he knew he too was in a deep sleep.

When morning came Bellamy was the first one to wake. He got to his feet and began to walk around a corner over to where he remembered seeing the lockers. He looked grabbed his ax and fit it against the lockers in attempt to break the chains.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked opening her eyes.

He continued to hit the ax against the rusting metal.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" She asked quickly rising to her feet.

"There's-" He hit the chains. "Something-" He hit the chains again only to continue to make the rattling noise. "In here."

Clarke looked at the closed individual lockers and back at Bellamy had given up on breaking the chains.

"There's supplies in there." Bellamy told her. "Supplies we need." He said before continuing to hit the chains finally causing them to break in half. He took his hands and separated the chains from one of the lockers. He lifted the latch upward causing the locker to open. He stood with a smile and looked over at Clarke.

"Oh my god!" She said with a large smile. "This is amazing!" She grabbed one of the sleeping bags and pulled it close to her. "Only, if we found these last night." She joked.

Bellamy smiled but it quickly vanished.

She grabbed the sleeping bag and unwrapped it. She looked up at him noticing his unpleased frown. "How are you not happy right now? These might just keep us from freezing these next few nights." She paused as she looked down at the other lockers. "And if those have the sleeping bags too, there is easily enough for a 100. Maybe everyone can have two."

"I've seen this before..." He said under his breath.

She raised a brow and looked up at him. "What?"

"This place," He said looking towards the door. "I know I've seen it before." He headed for the door only to be followed by Clarke.

They both exited the door to expose the fresh sunrise. He walked over to the large statue covered in vegetation.

"You're telling me you've seen this?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Bellamy continued to stare at it.

"Bellamy, it's the Lincoln Memorial. The only way you would've seen it was in a picture back on the Ark."

He turned to go back underground and she followed him after taking one last look.

"I'm telling you, I've seen that statue before." He picked up his bag and began to move his belongings around. After about a minute of searching he pulled out a leather covered book. He turned a few pages and passed the book to Clarke.

She furrowed her brow then looked back up at Bellamy. "Where did you get this?" She asked with curiosity mixed with concern.

"It was the grounders." He replied. "And there is more."

She continued to flip through the pages. She examined each one carefully, looking at every detail. A frown formed across her face as she continued to flip the charcoal covered pages.

"What?" Bellamy asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing." She told him trying to block Wells and the pencil's out of her mind. She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows even more.

"They've been watching us ever since we got here." He told her.

Her finger tips barely made contact with the rough paper. "He drew Octavia..." She said under he breath. "And he saved her."

"So?" Bellamy asked quickly. "So, it means, each picture in here..." She looked back up at Bellamy who had a disgusted look on his face. "It means every picture in here means something."

Bellamy clenched his jaw.

"The grounder saved Octavia, so he drew her. There are supplies underneath the Lincoln Memorial, so he drew that." Clarke continued.

He looked down at the page on the book. "So the boat in the tree, that has supplies?"

Clarke looked down at the page. "That's my guess."

Bellamy looked up at the sky that was covered in dark clouds. "We'll we better get a move on."

As they walked through the woods searching for a boat in a tree the two were unaware of their unwanted guest. The pair of eyes was watching them like it was the cat and they were the fish. The animal leaned on it's hind ready to spring to kill the food right before it. The animal's claws dung into the rocky dirt and it's eyes continued to stalk them. All until, it decided to pounce.

Noticing the moving brush only feet away, Bellamy quickly grabbed one of the guns on his back and sung it in front of him. He rose the scope to his eye and pulled back on the trigger causing the animal two feet away from Clarke to drop.

She stood wide eyed and watched the animal's breathing come to an end.

"You okay there princess?" Bellamy asked walking up to her side.

"Yeah," Clarke said slowly. "I'm fine."

Bellamy looked down at the wolf's dead body. "It was probably wanted food for her pups." Bellamy looked through the brush trying to locate any smaller animals that might've been close behind. We can't gut it either. The thing had mange.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Bellamy.

"Spacewalker's not the only one that aced earth skills ya'know."

Clarke couldn't help but let a little smile escape her lips.

"Well would you look at that, Princess can smile."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"However, does the Princess know how to shoot?" He handed her the gun in his hands and she slowly took it.

She grabbed the gun and looked at it for a moment.

"You're going to have to learn Clarke."

"So will the rest." She told him.

"And I'll teach them." He replied with confidence.

She looked back down at the gun and lifted it to her shoulder level. "Like this?"

Bellamy let out a small laugh and put his hand on top of the gun. "First, you need a target." He looked around and pointed to a tree a few meters away. "There."

She lifted the gun back up to her shoulder level and Bellamy came close behind her. He took his right hand and placed it on top of her hand near the trigger. He took his other hand and placed it on top of hers to support the gun. "Now," He said in her ear. "Look right in the scope." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "And then pull back once and release." He said softly.

He let go of both her hands and stepped a few feet back. Little did Clarke know she missed his touch. She thought about his lips so close to her ear and-

"Clarke." Bellamy said. "Shoot."

She did was she was told and pulled back on the trigger once. The recoil making her fall backwards. To her surprise she was now resting in Bellamy Blake's arms.

"Nice try." He told her. "This time just try to hit the tree." He pushed her back up to her feet and she picked the gun up to the position is was in a few seconds ago. She closed her left eye and looked through the scope being sure to line it up with the middle of the tree as best as she could. She pulled back on the trigger once and immediately released.

She lowered the gun and looked back at Bellamy who was wide-eyed. "Looks, like we have a naturally born shooter."

She looked back at the tree with a new forced hole in the center.

Bellamy grabbed another gun and raised the scope to his eye. He pulled back on the trigger and implanted the bullet about 3 centimeters left of where Clarke's hit the middle.

"Maybe I should teach the rest." Clarke joked.

"You are." Bellamy replied as he shifted the revolver when the next bullet was dud.

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't be here." Bellamy told her as he shot the gun again.

She didn't say anything, as Bellamy wrapped the gun around his back again.

"I can't stay here Clarke, when the exodus ship comes down they'll kill me. Might as well have someone with the others that knows how to shoot until the guard comes."

"Bellamy, you can't just leave. We need you."

He didn't say anything.

"I- I need you Bellamy."

He let out a small laugh. "You don't need me Clarke."

"Yes I do!" She cried. "We all do. Bellamy, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

"Yeah and if it wasn't for me Charlotte, Wells, and Atom wouldn't be either."

"Bellamy, there was _nothing _you could've done." She looked over at the dead wolf a few feet away. "And that?"

He followed her eyes to the rotting carcass.

"That is proof that when you can do something to save someone, you do it. Without even thinking."

He still kept his mouth shut even though his mind went a million miles per hour.

"We will fix this. You're not going to be punished."

"I shot the man Clarke."

"And we can't change that." She said. "But we can change Jaha's mind."

Bellamy continued to stay quite.

"Yeah, you've made some dick choices but we all have. We all screwed up in one way or another. And guess what, we're all still here. Yeah we lost a few people but that's life isn't it? Not everyone survives. But you? You're not going to die. I won't let you die."

He looked up at her with hope drained from his eyes.

"But in the mean time, it's getting dark. We should go back to camp."

Bellamy looked down at the ground thinking of his options.

"They're not going to kill you Bellamy. I won't let them. Now please, let's just go back to camp okay?"

He let out a sigh not too big to hear but enough for Clarke to realize he trusted her.

They walked a few miles until Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm.

"What?" She asked him.

He quickly grabbed a gun and pointed it towards the moving brush. He lifted his finger to his lips telling her to be quite but motioned with his head to flash the light on the brush.

She did what he asked and raised her lantern. Two eyes looked back at them. Terrified. The small body didn't move a single one of its muscles. Bellamy slowly put down his gun and continued to stare at the small figure. Clarke slid her hand down Bellamy's side as she crouched down to meet it at eye level. The small figure continued to stare right back at her.

Bellamy's eyes widened. He could tell it was curious, like a lost puppy. But he couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. He grabbed Clarke's hand and gently pulled her to stand.

Not breaking the eye contact she slowly rose to her feet.

"We have to go." Bellamy whispered in her ear so close she could almost feel his lips touch her earlobe.

She looked over at Bellamy when the small figure made a run for it. They both looked back at where the small boy was standing only seconds ago.

* * *

**I'm still going to write chapters tonight so hopefully I can continue to post throughout the weekend. :) Leave any thoughts or predictions in the reviews! I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say! **


	6. The Mistakes I Made Won't Leave Me Alone

Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been crazy busy! But luckily I have up until chapter 8 planned so hopefully I can get it all written asap! Thanks so much for all you're reviews and kind support, it does not go un-noticed!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN THE 100

Chapter VI

Bellamy pushed the gate into the camp open and held it for Clarke who was close behind. Judging by the moon in the sky it was about 2 in the morning. Neither of them said much about the small native child they saw earlier that night. Not because they were tired but because they didn't really know what to say about it. They both knew what the child ment. It ment that there were more grounders. Possibly more than they had originally imagined.

Miller quickly made his way up to Bellamy in the mid-night. Everyone else was fast asleep expect Miller who obviously was waiting patiently for their return.

"Bellamy," Miller said in a low voice. "The grounder...he escaped."

Bellamy's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean escaped?" He growled.

"I- I don't know man, but he was there one moment and gone the next."

"So you mean to tell me that some how he just vanished, while you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him." His growl became deeper.

Clarke looked over at the two men before making her way into her tent. She watched as Bellamy's expression slowly relaxed.

"No one was hurt right?" He asked while staring at the ground.

Miller nodded. "Everyone's fine. He just left."

He had a very hard time believing that the grounder would leave without causing any sort of disruption. But then he sighed in realization. His eye's travel over to his sister's tent and he began to walk towards it.

Miller looked over at Clarke who was now looking at him. Part of her was surprised the grounder was able to escape but another part knew fairly well there was no way they could keep him forever.

Bellamy slowly moved the tarp of Octavia's tent and he made his way over to her makeshift bed. He crouched down and gave her a light shake. "Octavia."

She quickly opened her eyes. She was always a light sleeper. Back on the Ark if she ever fell asleep above the floor boards when the guard came she had to have the ability to quickly move.

"Bellamy?" She asked with a yawn.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his eyes.

She gave him a confused look. "Yeah why?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Good, cause that's all that matters." He quickly rose to his feet leaving a confused Octavia behind.

"Bell, wait."

Before he left her turned around and smiled. "Get some sleep." He left before she could say anything else and made his way back to his own tent only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"She okay?" The voice asked.

Bellamy turned around and let out a little smile. "Yeah."

"You know with the grounder escaping" Clarke began.

"All that matters," Bellamy interrupted. "Was no one got hurt. Finn's recovering and we got what we needed from him. If more of them come then we will deal with it."

"I have good news." Clarke said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I went into the drop ship to check on the others and saw a camera has been set up."

Bellamy gave her a confused look.

"You can talk to Jaha."

He quickly shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because, I shot the man Clarke. He's not just going to forgive and forget. I could've killed him."

"And him dropping us down here, he could've killed us."

"It's different."

"How?" Clarke snapped. "How is it different?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care?"

"I-" Clarke paused. "I care because it matters."

"It doesn't matter Clarke! My mistake, my punishment and I don't need your help." He walked away not interested in what she had to say. He knew the Exodus ship would be coming down any day now.

"So you're just going to walk away? Let them kill you without...without even trying anything?" Clarke asked sounding more sad than frustrated.

He continued to walk without turning around.

"What about Octavia? Huh? How will she feel knowing you just walked away, knowing that you just let them kill you?"

He slowly turned around to face her with no life in his eyes. "Enough."

She looked at him with curious eyes but all she saw was the pain he was in. He truly had changed since they got to the ground. She use to know him as the ass that loved creating chaos. But now? Now she felt like she hardly knew him at all. And maybe she didn't. Maybe she never really _knew_ him. She let him walk away without asking him any more questions. She knew they both had a long day and she knew arguing won't get them anywhere.

* * *

**Yes, it's super-duper short but I will hopefully have another chapter up for tomorrow! I know exactly where I'm taking this so even though I may not be updating daily there is always a list of ideas so basically I am working on it daily, I just may not be updating daily. Thanks for sticking with me guys!**


	7. Heros Don't Exist, Not Down Here

You guys are seriously the sweetest! Thanks for all the kind support! The reason why I write these stories is so I can get better at writing and just reading all your kind comments makes me so happy and makes me believe that my practice is really paying off so thank you! :)

I found sometime more to update. Now let's see how much I can write in one-sitting...

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

_Chapter VII_

"I can't just forgive Bellamy Blake's crime."

Clarke took in a big breath. "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die." She watched Jaha's jaw stiffen as he processed her words. "But, we survived, and that is because of Bellamy."

"I see your point, but it's not that simple." Jaha replied.

"But it is." Clarke pushed.

"Clarke, the council sent the 100 down to the ground. Only the 100. Bellamy Blake is a stow away. Which adds to his crime."

Clarke closed her eyes in frustration. "He also served as another human to prove the ground is survivable."

"Bellamy Blake-"

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked behind Clarke.

She turned around to see an angry Bellamy in the opening of the tent.

"Bellamy Blake," Jaha began.

Bellamy looked over at the screen in anger. His eyes traveled back to Clarke who was looking at him begging for his cooperate

"Clarke tells me that you are looking for your crimes to be pardoned." Jaha mention through the screen.

Clarke didn't take her eyes off the angry rebel.

Bellamy took in a breath and swallowed his anger. He looked down at Clarke and his anger began to rise. "Screw you." He said slowly.

"Bellamy, Bellamy wait." She pleaded as he left the tent. Her eyes dropped to the ground before turning back towards the screen. "Please," She begged the Chancellor.

"I am afraid that Bellamy Blake's crimes are..." He paused. "Non-forgivable."

Clarke's head dropped as Jaha cut the video signal. She continued to stare at the ground knowing all hope in getting his crimes pardoned had vanished. She then got up out of the chair and headed out of the tent. She found Bellamy debarking a stick and made her way over to him. "You really think that'll help your chances?" She asked. "Saying 'screw you'?"

He ignored the princess as he continued scraping the stick with his knife.

"Do you even care?" She asked. "Cause that? That could've gone totally different if you didn't barge in yelling."

He slammed the knife and the stick onto the table. "You really don't get it do you?" He asked trying to keep his voice low. "I already have a chance to be free of my crimes."

Clarke's brow furrowed.

"I've talked to the Ark Princess." He continued. "And you know what they said?" He asked picking up his knife. "They said that I could be free of my crimes." He raised the knife level to Clarke's throat. "If I killed you."

Her eyes quickly widened.

"There." He said putting the knife down.

"Bellamy I-" Clarke started

"But you see, I don't want to kill you." He said narrowing his eyes. "And you know why? Because I don't want bad things happening to the people I care about."

She watched him as he put the knife back down on the table. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

"Clarke!" A voice called from a few feet away.

She didn't turn to see who was calling instead she just watched Bellamy continue to work.

"Clarke!" Finn said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She still didn't turn around.

Finn looked up at Bellamy who continued to scrape bark off the stick.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked.

She slowly turned around to face Finn who was still looking at Bellamy. "About?"

"In private?" Finn asked.

Clarke nodded and walked towards Finn's tent. Little did she know Bellamy watching her.

"I set up a meeting with the grounders." Finn told her as they entered the tent.

"You-" Clarke paused. "You what?"

"The grounders I-"

"No Finn, I know what you said but how?" She paused. "Forget how, but why?"

"To make peace."

"Finn...you can't create peace. That's just not how it happens. Those people? Have killed us. We tortured them, and-" She paused again. "They almost killed _you_."

"Yeah but-"

"There's no 'buts' Finn."

"We don't even know their story." He pushed.

"We don't need to!" She snapped

"But-" Finn argued.

"Finn they killed our people. Trina, Pascal, John, Diggs, Roma, and those are just a some."

"And they'll kill more if we don't create peace." Finn pushed.

"Fine." Clarke snapped. "Okay? Fine."

"Just one thing?"

"What?" She barked.

"No weapons."

"This isn't a game Finn."

"I know that, and I know there is no second chances so why not now? Why not just talk to them."

Clarke's mind began flooding with thoughts. "I said I'd go okay?"

She watched as he walked away with a rather pleased look. She looked down at the ground then back up realizing what she had to do.

As the sun began to set and the night took over to the sky she made her way to Bellamy's tent. Without thinking her plan through she pushed back the tarp exposing a half naked Bellamy. "Oh, god." She said looking down at the ground.

He slid on a shirt and let out a small smile. He still wasn't pleased with what had happened with Jaha earlier but part of him knew she was just trying to help. Plus, how could he not laugh at the obviously embarrassed, blushing princess? "Problem?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah actually, I need you to do me a favor." She paused. "Finn set up a meeting with the grounders."

Bellamy's eyes widened.

"And I'm going to go talk to them."

"Because you think that impaling people on spears, is code for let's be friends?" He asked. "Because if you do, you've lost your damn mind."

"Well I think it might be worth a shot, we do have to live with them."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "And what if they kill you?"

"That's why I'm here, I need you to be our back up."

He looked at her for a moment.

"Please?" She asked.

He looked around and then down at the ground.

"If anything happens, you'll be there, with guns and-"

"Fine." He replied. "I'll find some others that know how to actually work a gun and then we'll go to this...meeting."

"Thank you." She told him.

"I'll be dead anyway when the guard comes down." He said letting out a breath.

"Look." She told him. "No one is going to kill you."

"You heard Jaha, Clarke."

"But he didn't hear you! He didn't hear what you had to say."

Bellamy let out a small aggravated laugh. "The man doesn't give a damn about me."

"Well I do!" She spit out without processing her thoughts. He eyes widened as Bellamy tried to hide his smile.

"Oh?" He asked with a raising eyebrow.

"Just- just be ready to go before dawn." She told him quickly.

As she left he couldn't help but let out a small smile to himself.

The next morning Bellamy was the first one awake as usual. The sky was still black with the occasional spots being lit by the moon. He made his way over to the shelter where they kept the rifles. He went over to the wall and grabbed two machine guns. He turned to walk off the drop ship ramp and made his way to Jasper's tent. He pushed back the tarp exposing a sprawled out on his make shift bed. He walked over towards Jasper and gave him a quick shove.

Jasper's eyes quickly opened and widened when he say Bellamy standing above him with two guns in his hands.

"Come on, we're going for a hike." Bellamy told him.

Jasper quickly got up and put on his boots as fast as he could. "Wh-Where are we going?"

"I told you, a hike." Bellamy said handing him the riffle.

"But, where to?" Jasper said in a small voice.

"Exploring." Bellamy told him.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope." Bellamy said examining the riffle.

"Oh." Jasper said to himself.

The two began to leave the tent when Bellamy pulled Jasper back.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up." Bellamy told him.

"You ready?" Finn asked as Clarke shifted her bag onto her shoulders.

Clarke nodded.

Bellamy watched as the two made their way towards the gate. He watched Clarke as she let Finn go first.

A few minutes went by and Bellamy crouched to the ground to pick up the berries Clarke had been dropping for a trail.

"What are those?" Jasper asked.

Bellamy rose to his feet and turned towards Jasper. "It's how we're gonna find the Grounders."

"The what?" Jasper asked stiffening.

"The Grounders."

"I know but...why?"

Bellamy turned around and noticed Jasper had stopped walking. "To make peace." Bellamy said making a disgusted face.

"No.I'm not...not...I'm-" Jasper studdered.

Bellamy walked over to Jasper. "Let me tell you something."

Jasper looked at Bellamy who was looking straight ahead.

"If you think you're scared, then you will be."

"I-" Jasper started.

"But." Bellamy interrupted. "But if you think you're not scared, then you won't be."

"I don't think-" Jasper continued.

"Just when I tell you to shoot, you shoot." Bellamy said removing his arm off of Jasper.

"But-"

"Not more buts." Bellamy told him. He continued to walk a little faster ignoring Jasper's mumbles. He stared at the bridge as saw Clarke and Finn. As he turned back around he grabbed onto Jasper's jacket pulling him around some trees and eventually down below the bridge. He put his index finger telling Jasper to be quite and they both watched the bridge carefully.

"What's Octavia doing here?" Jasper asked in a small voice.

The two watched as someone came out of the forest on the opposite end of the bridge. Bellamy heartbeat quickened as he saw the Grounder get closer to Octavia.

"Oh..." Jasper sighed as he watched Octavia leap into the Grounder's arms.

Bellamy swallowed and his eyes shifted back to where Clarke was standing next to Finn. He watched as she began to slowly back up and saw Finn's hand grasp on hers. He quickly raised the scope to his eye. He dropped the gun from his eye level and looked over to where the sounds of pounding hooves were coming from. He saw two solid black horses on either side of a chestnut. He looked back over towards Finn who began to walk towards where the horses where. He quickly raised his gun when Lincoln threw his arm in front of Finn. He dropped his gun back down when Clarke began to walk alone.

Jasper raised his gun to his eye and looked through the moving trees. "Oh no." He began. "This is bad."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bellamy whispered.

"There are grounders in the trees." He told him.

"What?" Bellamy said raising his eye to the scope. "Where?"

Jasper looked through the branches and locked his eyes on a Grounder moving his spear ever so slightly in the direction of Clarke. He quickly put down the gun and looked over towards Clarke. "Clarke run!" He screamed as he shot towards the trees, hitting a grounder in the chest with the bullets.

Bellamy watched as the grounders began to fall out of the trees. His focus quickly shifted when he heard a familiar voice scream out in pain. He watched as Clarke gripped on her shoulder where Anya had sliced a knife across her skin. He mentally cursed as he raised the gun and quickly aligned a shot to Anya's ankle. He pulled the trigger and watched through the scope as the Grounder fell to her knees. He shot a few more times towards the grounder's territory. He looked back at Jasper and yelled at him to follow. Bellamy slid the gun behind his back and began to climb the side of the bridge with Jasper close behind.

"What the hell was that?" Finn yelled at Bellamy through the flying arrows.

Bellamy quickly went over and grabbed one of Clarke's hands pulling her from the bridge. He saw Octavia who was already safe behind a tree a few yards away.

"Come on Clarke." He begged. He stopped walking and quickly took off his jacket to tie around Clarke's shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her feet push against the ground.

They continued to walk for another quarter mile until Octavia saw the camp walls. She jogged a bit faster and looked back at Bellamy who was still helping a limp Clarke.

"How's she doing?" Octavia asked as she held the gate open for the two.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Bellamy told her.

"I'm fine." Clarke mumbled.

Octavia helped her brother walk her into his tent. He motioned his head towards his bed to tell Octavia to clear it off. She did as her brother asked and watched as she picked her up and placed her gently on the make shift bed.

"I'm not dying." Clarke told him with a faint smile.

Octavia smiled along with her brother. "No, but you're hurt."

Clarke untied Bellamy's jacket, which was now covered in blood. "Sorry." She told him.

"I think I can handle a little bit of blood." He told her.

"How deep is it?" Finn asked from behind Bellamy.

Octavia looked up at the spacewalker. "Nothing a little stiches can't fix."

"I don't need stitches." Clarke told her.

"Here" Finn said offering his help.

"It's okay." Octavia said quickly. "Bell and I got it."

Finn looked down at Clarke who was now asleep.

"You sure you're all set?" Finn asked.

"We're good." Bellamy told him.

Finn looked at Bellamy for a moment before leaving the tent.

"Octavia, you should get some sleep."

"We have to clean it." She told her other brother.

He looked at she shirt that was covered in blood on one side.

"Help me with her shirt." Octavia said as she made her way over to Clarke.

"What?" Bellamy asked with wide eyes.

"Don't be a baby Bell, just help me. I don't wanna wake her up."

He walked over to the side of the makeshift bed and helped her sister remove Clarke's arms from out of her sleeves.

"Can't you just wake her up?" Bellamy asked.

"Bellamy..." Octavia scolded. "Stop being such a child. Plus we only need to get her arm out."

Bellamy quickly nodded and made his way to the side his sister was on. To his surprise Clarke was out cold.

A few minutes passed and Bellamy passed his sister a bowl of water with a cloth. He watched his sister carefully touch the open wound.

"How deep is it?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm thinking it's pretty deep. But nothing compared to Finn's wound. I don't think she'll need stitches, just to keep it cleaned."

"How do you know all this?" Bellamy asked his sister.

"It's common sense, Bell." She smiled.

He nodded and continued to watch his sister. "Is there something I can use as a poultice?"

Bellamy looked around. "I don't know how clean any of these rags are."

"Just give me one." She told him.

He passed his sister a rag that she dipped in the water. She wrapped it around Clarke's arm and tied it making sure it wouldn't move during the night.

"There." Octavia said as she put Clarke's arm back into her shirt. "Good as new."

Bellamy smiled. "You should get some sleep, O."

"What about Clarke?" She asked looking down at her.

"Well, I guess she'll just sleep there for the night."

"And where you gonna sleep?"

Bellamy looked around and grabbed one of the chairs from the drop ship and dragged it over to where he was standing.

"You're gonna wake up with one sore butt." She laughed.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. "Unless you wanna sleep in it."

Octavia put both her hands in the air. "It's all you Bell."

The next morning Clarke slowly opened her eyes realizing she wasn't in her own tent. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked around. She looked at her arm and she saw her sleeve left sleeve covered in blood. She sat up straight and flinched slightly at the sound of a riffle being shot. She quickly got to her feet and went out to where there was a line of people with gun's pointed towards the trees. She watched as Bellamy explained to one of the 100 how to shot the riffle. It smiled seeing that the kid didn't quite understand and she was pretty sure he even held it upside down at some point. She was too busy watching the others practice lining up their shots that she didn't noticed Bellamy was standing right beside her.

"You should be resting." He told her crossing her arms.

She looked up at him. "I did rest. And now I'm finished."

He let out a small smile. "No, I mean at least lie down. You need that shoulder to be healed."

"It was a scratch Bellamy." She told him.

From a few feet away Finn watched the two interact. He saw the occasional smile grow across their faces and perhaps even heard a small laugh here and there.

"So how did this bandage get on my arm?" She asked.

Bellamy broke the eye contact. "Oh, that was Octavia."

Clarke nodded. "Well tell her thank you."

They both looked over at Octavia who was practicing her aim as well. Bellamy had told no one to shoot. He just wanted them getting used to the scope and lining it up.

He let out a small smile.

"Never thought you'd see your baby sister look so bad ass huh?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy laughed. "Us Blakes, are pretty bad ass."

Clarke let out a small laugh.

Finn continued to listen to their conversation from a few yards away. He didn't like it. Bellamy was a bad influence on Clarke and he knew she would cause her way more harm than good. Without realizing it his finger slipped.

A series of shots rang out and the 100 all crouched down close to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy yelled.

The group of people looked around trying to read each other's face expressions. The only one looking mortified was Finn Collins.

"Give me the gun." Bellamy ordered as he made his way up to Finn.

"I-"

"Give me the damn gun Collins." He demanded.

"I-" Finn began to protest.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Bellamy asked.

"I shot the gun Bellamy, happy?" He snapped.

"Are you happy that you just lost us a round of bullets? Not to mention anyone's safety?"

Clarke watched as Bellamy towered over Finn.

"Get back to your tent." Bellamy roared.

"I don't have to listen to you." Finn snapped.

"Oh? What so we're going to listen to the guy that set up a meeting that almost killed us?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm listening to some damn prostitute client." Finn yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Bellamy said with a slight crinkle in his nose.

"Like there's a single person here that doesn't know you screw every girl that wonders into your tent."

"Leave." Bellamy told him.

"No." Finn pushed and narrowed his eyes.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I shoot you."

Finn looked past Bellamy's shoulder and saw Raven watching him. He looked at her for a moment and she looked at him. He begged her with his eyes to say something to Bellamy but before she could she see she was already gone.

"You're done for the night." Bellamy growled.

Finn let the gun fall to the ground and he made his way over to Raven's tent. He knew she was in there making more bullets.

"I'm sorry." Finn said as he pushed back the tarp of Raven's tent.

She didn't look up. Her finger's danced across the bullets but never did she look up at him. "You say that Finn but you have no idea why."

Finn's eyebrows creased. "Well you're upset."

Raven's head shot up and her eyes locked onto his. "But you really don't get what's going on do you? You just have this crap going on in your head and you don't quite see things from my point of view."

"You said you didn't want to talk about it." Finn said in hopes of defending himself.

Raven rolled her eyes. "But the way you look at her."

"Raven-"

"See," Raven interrupted. "You even know exactly who I'm talking about. You know you love her so why are you keeping me around?"

Finn didn't say anything.

"I'm no ones second choice Finn, I deserve better."

"Alright!" Bellamy yelled towards the other's practicing looking through the scope. "Everyone leave your guns on the inside left wall of the drop ship."

As the people passed Bellamy, Clarke walked closer to Bellamy. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"For what?" He asked still watching the people closely.

"Finn should've have said that stuff.

As the last person walked into the drop ship Bellamy let out a small laugh. "I can take care of myself Princess."

"I know that." She told him with a small smile.

Bellamy went over and grabbed the gun Finn had put on the ground. "But you however," He said wrapping his fingers around the gun. "You need to learn how to defend yourself."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "I already shot a gun."

"Eh." Bellamy said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean, 'eh'?" She asked crossing her arms trying to hide an escaping smile.

"I shot it just fine." She protested.

"Well a little practice never hurt anyone." He said with a smile.

Her shoulder's dropped and she gave up.

His smile grew wider and she took the gun. He watched as she quickly raised the gun and noticed how she stiffened her joints. He let out a small laugh.

"What?" She asked.

He walked over to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Remember the recoil. It'll knock you back if your joints are locked." He put slight pressure onto her shoulders causing them to drop an inch. His hands traveled down her arms to her elbow and then stopped. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Relax." She slowly turned her head to look at him. He felt her muscles loosen and he slightly smiled. "There ya go." Their eyes were locked and without noticing Clarke's eyes slowly moved down to Bellamy's lips. His smile grew a bit bigger as his eyes moved down to her mouth. The distance between them was minimizing and Clarke slowly closed her eyes. Everything seemed so effort-less like what they were doing was completely natural.

The sky light up behind them and both of their eyes quickly opened and turned to the sky where an object seemed to be flying. Bellamy walked over to Clarke's side. "The Exodus Ship?" Bellamy asked narrowing his eyes.

Clarke's smile grew.

"You're mom's early." He told her.

Clarke continued to watch the spacecraft and he smile grew as fast as the ship in the sky.

Bellamy looked down at Clarke and smiled. His eyes returned to the sky when he saw her smile dropped.

"No parachute? They're going way to fast." She questioned as she watched the ship.

The ship disappeared behind the mountains and a cloud of debris swallowed the clean Earth air. Clarke's jaw dropped and she fell to her knees. Bellamy quickly grabbed onto her jacket and sat down beside her. He looked up at the cloud of dust that marked where the ship had crashed.

"She's dead." Clarke said between tears. "They're dead, they're all dead." She cried.

Bellamy attention quickly shifted towards the crying princess. "Shh...No one's dead, they're not dead." He lied.

"How can you say that?" She spat. "They exploded." She buried her face in Bellamy's jacket.

"Clarke, it's going to be okay."

"Those where guards Bellamy." She sobbed. "Our only reliable protection towards the grounders."

"We'll find a way..." He tried to reassure her.

She buried her head deeper into his jacket and Bellamy looked around the ground. He could feel Clarke's tears through his shirt.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as she removed her head off of his chest.

Bellamy forced a smile. "It's okay to cry Clarke."

She forced a small smile and planted her head down on Bellamy's chest. "My mom was on that ship. My only family."

Bellamy took in a deep breath and decided to do what he did when Octavia began to cry about the guard. He took one of his hands and slowly ran his fingers through her hair at a slow steady pace. He knew it always worked for Octavia and he figured it would be worth a shot. He continued to run his fingers repeatedly through her hair and felt her breathing slow down. She was still crying but he was glad her breathing calmed down. He didn't bother to move and she didn't seem to want to move either. They sat there in silence as Bellamy continued to run his fingers through Clarke's hair. He thought about Diane Sydney and how she asked him to kill Clarke. He let his head fall back and rest on a tree. He closed his eyes but continued to move his fingers. He found that Clarke's breathing was at a steady rate and he didn't notice any sounds of crying. He closed his eyes and let out a large sigh. He opened his eyes and to his surprise a meteor entered Earth's atmosphere for a brief moment. He remembered Clarke saying something about wishing on it a few weeks ago. He thought it was silly but his wish helped but his mind as ease. So he closed his eyes and wished.

* * *

**I hope no one hates me for making it so long! I just could not find a good place to stop so I just kept writing and then I decided here is the perfect place to stop. Also I have questions for you all! **

**Most of you have probably figured out that I've been taking snip-its from the episodes and turning them into Bellarke moments(?) i don't know...any way, I want to know if there is anything you guys want to see in particular in the next chapter. I have ideas but I really wanna get feeback from you so let me know! **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing and/or favoriting/following it really means so much! I passed 10,000 views and 100 followers which is just lovely so thanks so much guys!**


	8. Now You Know Flowers Don't Mean Paradise

Hello! Thanks again for all your kind reviews, it makes me so happy people like my writing and ideas. And for those wondering about the end of chapter 5 and what exactly was in the bushes, and all I will say is that as the story continues all your questions will be answered and those answers will come VERY soon.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Chapter VIII

"Bellamy I'm fine." Clarke told him for the hundredth time.

Bellamy shook his head.

"My mom was on that ship." Clarke barked. "I am going."

"Please, just stay. If we find anything I will tell you."

Clarke let out a small breath.

"I'm sorry about your Mom. Okay? I really am. But now with the grounders out there, I just...I just need you to stay here."

Clarke rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she was cut off by a screaming voice.

"Bellamy!" The voice repeated.

He made his way quickly to the gate with Clarke following close behind. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide when he saw the dying body of Murphy resting on Octavia's shoulder.

"Get off her." Bellamy said under his breath. He quickly went over and grabbed Murphy's left hand tearing him off of his little sister. One of his hands held onto Murphy's hand and the other grasped his forearm. "You're a dead man." He forced Murphy's hand around in a circle instantly breaking his wrist.

Murphy quickly dropped to the ground as he felt the pain travel up his arm. He bit his bottom lip doing all his could not to make a sound.

"What's a matter with you?" Clarke asked her Bellamy with narrowed eyes. "He's already in pain just look at him."

"You're really going to defend him?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke looked down at Murphy who was shivering in pain. "Just look at him."

Bellamy grabbed the gun from behind his back. "I'll put him out of his misery." He raised the gun and pointed the barrel towards Murphy's skull.

"I-" Murphy tried to say.

Clarke lifted her hand onto Bellamy's shoulder. She looked at Murphy closely studying the outline of his mouth. "He's trying to say something."

"Clarke, think about Charlotte, and Wells." Bellamy rolled his eyes as Clarke crouched down next to Murphy.

"I am thinking about them." She growled.

"The Grounders." He forced the sentence through his teeth. "They-" Murphy paused. "They attack..." Murphy's eyes slowly closed and his head dropped to one side.

Clarke took her fingers and pressed them right below his jaw. "He passed out." She looked up at Raven who was standing a few feet away. "Help me get him into the drop ship."

Octavia watched as Clarke and Raven carried Murphy into the drop ship.

"Bell we need to talk." Octavia said grabbing onto her brother's arm.

"How'd you find him?" Bellamy asked behind his sister's shoulder.

Octavia widened her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"About why you were outside the wall?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia crossed her arms. "No."

"Then why were you outside the wall?"

"Bellamy, the grounder's are coming. They're going to attack us at dawn."

Her brother's eyes quickly widened.

"I was trying to tell you but..." Octavia paused.

"How do you know this?" Bellamy said crossing his arms.

Octavia took in a breath. "I went to go see him and-"

"So it was you, who helped him escape."

"Yeah Bellamy I did." She said crossing her own arms. "But right now, that's not important. What's important is they're going to kill us and we don't have much time."

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck.

His sister began to walk away but she paused to turn around. "And I don't know if you know this or not but back on the Ark I learned a lot under those boards. And most of it was from you. You taught me that when you care about someone, sometimes you have to put their well-being before your own. I care about him Bell. I don't give a damn if he's a grounder, he's still human. He's still just like us. And he deserves to live, just as much as we do."

Bellamy looked down at the ground then back up at his sister who was still standing, waiting for him to say something. "He was going to let Finn die."

"Well he's still alive isn't he?"

Bellamy let out a sigh. "The grounder-"

"Lincoln." Octavia corrected. "And honestly, I don't give a damn about what you think. I care about you Bellamy I really do. But I also care about him. And without Lincoln, we wouldn't have known how to save Finn, or that we are being attacked tomorrow."

Bellamy swallowed. "Just-" He said in a strict voice but he bit his tongue. He looked up at his sister who was standing tall with confidence. "Just, don't go too far next time." He told her in a much softer voice without making eye-contact.

Octavia looked at her brother for a moment. "We only have a few hours until they get here." Octavia reminded him. "And in the dark-"

"I know." Bellamy said cutting her off.

She watched him for a few more seconds before returning to her tent. Bellamy stood and took in a big breath. He turned around to make his way into the drop ship. He spotted Clarke knelt next to Murphy who was now awake. He watched as Murphy slowly took a cup of water from her and took three slow sips before putting the cup back in her hand. "Clarke." Bellamy said.

The blond stood up straight and turned to look at Bellamy.

"We need to talk." He told her as his eyes watched Murphy breathe.

"About?"

Bellamy didn't take his eyes off of Murphy. "It's important."

She turned around and placed the cup of water beside Murphy. Bellamy watched as she placed the cup next to Murphy who seemed to be falling back asleep.

"What is it?" She asked turning her eyes back on Bellamy.

He motioned her out of the dropship and she follows him over to Raven's tent. "The grounder's attack at first light." He told her as they made their way to the mechanics tent.

Clarke's eyes widend. "And you're just telling me this now?"

"I just found out-"

"How?"

Bellamy sighed. "Octavia."

Clarke slowly nodded. "So when she found Murphy, she was coming back from..."

"Yeah." Bellamy interrupted not wanting to hear the grounder's name.

The two pushed back Raven's tarp on her tent. "How many more bullet's can you make before first light tomorrow?"

"Well yeah, you can come into my tent. No problem." Raven said sarcastically.

"The grounder's are coming Raven." Clarke said.

Raven's eyes widened. "And you found this out how?"

"That's not important." Bellamy snapped. "What is important is that we need as many damn bullets as we can get."

"Well that's not going to be easy, most of them are dud."

Clarke sighed. "So that's it then, we're all dead."

Raven and Bellamy didn't say anything.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves without weapons?"

"A bomb." Raven said quickly.

"Out of what?" Bellamy asked. "We have nothing."

"Rocket fuel." Raven added.

"We have no rocket fuel." Bellamy continued.

Raven shook her head. "The Exodus ship. You said it crashed right?"

Clarke felt all the color drain from her face.

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, so there are no supplies."

Raven smiled. "But there is still rocket fuel, hydrazine, use that stuff on anything and it will explode."

"Okay so lets say that we make this bomb, what do we use it on?" Bellamy said crossing his arms.

Clarke lifted her head. "The bridge."

Bellamy looked over at her.

"We use the bomb to blow up the bridge. When we went to meet the grounders they came across that bridge. And if they don't have guns, then they don't have bombs. Which means grounders haven't seen bombs since the Nuclear War. It won't solve our problem but at least it will buy us some more time to make more gun powder and for more people to be trained to use the guns."

"Okay, so it's settled. I'll go get the hydrazine." Raven said.

"I'm coming with you." Clarke announced.

"Okay," Raven said as she left the tent.

Clarke turned to look over at Bellamy. "Murphy might wake up soon, so can you just keep an eye on him?"

Bellamy didn't say anything.

"I know you two aren't on good terms but please?"

Bellamy let out small sigh as Raven left the tent. He watched her leave and waited for the tarp to become still again. "You know I was serious right?"

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed. "About what?"

"That I care about you." Bellamy told her.

Clarke's eyes became soft and a small smile escaped.

"Clarke!" Raven called "Let's go!"

The blond turned to leave the tent but before she did she turned around to face the rebel. "I care about you too. Even if you can be an ass." She smiled.

Bellamy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Just don't get blown up."

Clarke smiled and left the tent to catch up with Raven. The two walked for a couple miles in silence before Raven began to speak.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

Clarke swallowed. "Sure."

"What happened to that guy?"

Clarke looked over at Raven. "Who?"

"Murphy, why was Bellamy so pissed to see him?"

Clarke took in a deep breath. "He was blamed for the murder of Wells."

"Jaha's kid?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah." She paused for a moment. "Anyways, Wells was on watch one night and he uh...he was murdered."

"By the grounders?"

Clarke shook her head. "One of us actually. In the morning we found Murphy's knife next to Wells's body. So we all blamed Murphy. The others wanted Murphy killed but Murphy didn't actually kill Wells."

"Who did?"

"A girl. She stabbed him in the neck with the knife and cut off his fingers."

"Is she still alive?"

Clarke shook her head once more. "Well when Murphy's knife was found by Well's the others wanted Murphy hung and Bellamy...he uh...he hung Murphy. And that's when the girl, Charlotte, told everyone it was her so then we cut Murphy down. Murphy wanted Charlotte to be killed but everyone was against it."

"Why? The bitch deserved it."

"She was 13."

Raven's face expression quickly shifted.

"So uh, Bellamy and I," She lied. "Took Charlotte to hiding so Murphy couldn't catch her but then she escaped. Then Murphy found her. He threatened to kill her and we were all next to a cliff and she...she jumped." Clarke paused. "That's how she died. So instead of killing Murphy we banished him. Then he came back."

"Jesus..." Raven said with wide eyes.

Clarke nodded. "Yeah it was pretty scary actually. And at that time we had only been down here for a couple of days. A few days before you came down actually." Clarke looked up and noticed smoke coming from half a mile in front of them.

* * *

**So I don't know if I missed this or not but I don't think that Raven ever found out who Murphy really was. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. I know it's shorter than the last one, but then again that one was over 4,000 words so I think that'll be hard to beat. Let me know what you think? And as always, thanks for all the kind support :)**


	9. Down By The Riverside

I have never been this hesitant on writing an idea. So hopefully, you all won't kill me...This chapter does have _**one scene**_ that makes me say that this chapter is rated a high "T"

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

Raven let out a sigh as she finished pouring the hydrozine into the jar. "It's done." She announced.

Bellamy entered the tent and looked at the bright red liquid in the glass jar.

"You should stay here while I plant it. If it doesn't work then at least you'll be able to prepare everyone here."

"Raven," Bellamy started out. "It will work."

Raven swallowed. "Let's hope."

"I want you to take one other person." Bellamy added.

Raven forced a smile. "I'm sure I'll find someone."

"Take Spacewalker." Bellamy told her.

Raven felt a lump in her throat.

"Teach him how to work a god damn gun."

Raven slowly nodded.

"Problem?" Bellamy asked.

"This is all you're fault!" A voice echoed through out the camp.

"Now what?" Bellamy mummbled. He went to exit the tent and turned around before Raven could follow. "You go find Spacewalker and plant that bomb." He told her. Before she could respond he exited the tent only to find his sister being held at gun point. He quickly made his way over to the light haired deliquent and grabbed the boy's gun and shoved it back into the boy's stomach causing him to fall backwards. "What the hell happened?"

"The fire got out of hand and..." Octaiva looked over to the burnt food. "It burned the food."

Bellamy sighed. "Okay, everyone get into groups of three."

"What?" Octavia asked.

"You heard me!" Bellamy yelled to the group. "Get into groups of three! All of you!" As the people scattered to get into groups he turned as made his way into the drop ship. "We're going hunting."

Clarke looked up from Murphy's blood covered body. "What?"

"The meat house burned, we need to go get more."

"Bellamy, the grounder's are out there."

"So what are we going to do sit her and starve?" Bellamy asked.

Murphy let out a small groan.

"He's still alive I see." Bellamy grunted.

Clarke sighed. "It'll be a miracle if he's alive in the morning."

"It'll be a miracle if any of us are alive in the morning." Bellamy said as he sat down.

Clarke sighed. "Bellamy, it's a miracle we're alive now. It's a miracle that there were surivors during the war. Miracle's can happen."

Both their eyes quickly shifted towards the dropship door as they heard a loud blast. They both jogged out the dropship and looked up at the sky. They saw a grey cloud come up from the sky. It was the shape of a mushroom and they knew the bomb had worked.

* * *

"Okay!" Bellamy announced to the group. "Each group takes someone with a gun. But they're for killing grounders, not food. We dont have the amo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can and be back by nightfall, no one stays out after dark."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

He looked over at the blonde princess. "It's either this or starve. Plus the bomb just went off, grounder's won't be here for a while. It bought us the time we need. And I'll have Jasper watch Murphy."

"Hey Clarke?" A brown haired boy asked. "You alone?"

Clarke looked away from Bellamy and nodded at the boy. "Yeah."

"You wanna go together?" He asked.

"I'm going to go check on the gun powder." Bellamy broke in.

Clarke nodded at Bellamy and then turned back towards the eager boy. "Sure." She smiled.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked as he grabbed for a spear next to Clarke.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Clarke, I'm a good tracker. You're lousy with a spear but you're sneeky."

Clarke noticed Octavia walked up next to her and reached for a spear.

"Sorry, I already have three people." She told him.

Finn forrowed his eyebrows.

Clarke turned to face Octavia. "Ready to go?"

Before Octavia could say anything Finn began to speak, "Come on, like Bellamy would let Octavia go out hunting."

"I'm not his pet." Octavia said as she ripped the spear from the holder. "Ready Clarke?" Octavia asked before she walked out of the drop ship.

Before Clarke could turn away Finn wrapped his fingers around Clarke's wrist. "Finn don't."

"Clarke, I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

She looked at him with anger.

"Because I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I screwed up. I should've told you about Raven before that night in the bunker."

Clarke's eyes dropped to the ground.

"But I also don't want to give up on us." He added.

"You broke my heart." She told him. "All that time in the sky box I dreamed of getting out, being free, finding someone who cared about me..." She paused. "And I thought that person was you. You were still with Raven, Finn. The fact that we were on the ground and she was on the Ark doesn't change anything." She gave time for Finn to say something but he didn't. So she walked back over to Octavia who was pretending to care about what ever the hell Myles was telling her.

"Oh hey Clarke!" Myles said with a big smile.

Clarke forced a smile. "You ready?"

* * *

"I need more amo." Bellamy told Raven as he entered her tent. He watched as she pushed things into one small bag. "Where are you going?"

"Far away from here." She grunted.

"No, you're not leaving." He told her.

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" She asks with her arms crossed. "Aren't you a janitor?"

Bellamy took in a breath. "Where are you gonna go?"

"In these damn woods? Don't worry, I'll find someplace safe."

"Come on don't be an idot. If you leave you'll be dead. Or worse." He paused as he watched her throw her bag over her shoulders.

"Well what's your plan? Sit here until you run out of bullets?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Bellamy sighed. "Unless you come up with something better."

Raven didn't say anything.

"Come on Raven, you came down here in a pod you built yourself, you built a bomb out of a tin can. What else do you have going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

"Walkie talkies." She smiled. "We can't defend ourselves if we can't communicate."

"Then we could fight as a team." He smiled. "See? We need you."

Raven's eyes fell to the ground then quickly back up at Bellamy's. She closed the distance between them and moved her lips against his. She quickly pulled away when she realized his lips remained still.

"I'm sorry." Raven started out. "I just...never been with anyone but Finn."

Bellamy didn't say anything.

"Come on Bellamy, I've seen those girls come in and out of your tent at night."

"I can't."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Right."

"You don't need to sleep with someone to get over Finn."

"But you'll sleep with those girls."

"Raven," Bellamy started out. "You're strong. Give it a few days. Maybe you just need to blow something up again to get your anger out."

* * *

Clarke dropped to her knees as her eyes caught glimpse of a perfect hoof shape in the ground.

"What is it?" Myles asked trying to control his shaking hands. "Not one of those panther things right? Cause that panther meat is gross."

"At least it was food." Octavia snapped. She watched as Clarke studied the track. "Any idea?"

"We're close." She told her. "These tracks are perfect. Myles do you see anything?"

The skiddish boy looked through the scope of the gun. "Nothing."

Clarke let out a small sigh as they both heard Myles let out a sharp whince. Clarke's eyes widened as she saw two arrows inserted into Myles chest.

"Myles?" Octavia asked in shock.

Clarke quickly grabbed onto Octavia's arm and grabbed the gun off of Myles chest. "We gotta leave him."

The two ran back towards the camp when Octavia fell to the ground. Before Clarke could turn around to see what happened. Her verison went black.

Clarke's eyes slowly opened back up and quickly searched for Octavia. She began to struggle against the wall she was chained to. She moved her neck around trying to free herself of the gag that was around her mouth. Her eyes quickly grew wide when she saw Octavia was only a few feet away from her. She realized that her eyes were closed, but she also saw her stomach was still moving slowly. She quickly felt the touch of a grounder on her shoulders. She moved quickly trying with all her might. The grounder took one of his hands and removed the gag from her mouth. "What did you do to her?" Clarke asked refuring to Octavia.

The grounder looked over at the brunette but didn't say a word.

"I know you can speak English. What did you do to her!"

"Mason!" A familar voice called.

Clarke looked up at Anya when she felt the grounder's grip disapear. "What did you do to her?"

Anya looked over at Octavia who was still unconcious. "She's a feisty little thing."

"What did you do to her!" Clarke screamed.

"Enough!" Anya ordered.

Clarke's eye's didn't move from Anya's. "What do you want from us?" She watched as Anya motioned Mason towards the curtain exposing a small boy lying on a table. Clarke felt her stomach drop. She had seen that boy before. Her mind instantly took her back to that night she was with Bellamy in the woods. The small figure that was in the brush, that was a boy. That was human. Clarke's focus quickly shifted when she heard the sound of chains move along the concrete floor. "Octavia!" She said. Octavia's eyes met Clarke's but she too was gagged, limiting her ability to speak.

"Help him." Anya told her.

Clarke's eyes shifted from the young boy's body to where Anya was standing. "Un-chain her." Clarke paused realizing Anya had no intention of doing so. "I need an extra pair of hands." She lied.

Anya's eyes slowly moved over to where Octavia's body was chained to the wall. She nodded her head towards Octavia and Clarke watched as the grounder, Mason, un did the shackels on Octavia's arms and legs.

"Now, help him." Anya ordered. "You're his only hope."

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think I can?"

"Let me make this clear. If he dies," Anya told her. "Then she dies."

Clarke felt her jaw tighten.

Octavia's eyes grew wide. "Clarke..." She whispered.

"I'm going to need medical supplies." Clarke told Anya.

"We will provide you with what we can."

Clarke's eyes moved back towards the ingured boy. "Okay," Clarke began. "I'm going to need something to sterilize my hands with," Clarke looked over at Octavia whose eyes didn't leave the young boys. "Octavia's too."

One of the grounder's whose face was covered passed Clarke a bottle with liquid. Octavia's eyes traveled to the meet the grounder's. She started at him but he didn't bother to look at her. Clarke opened the bottle and poured out some of the liquid onto her hands. She then passed the bottle to Octavia who did the same.

Clarke walked closer to the boy and the closer she got the more she wished she hadn't. His skin was covered in burns. She looked along the side of his neck which was mostly black and outlined by red skin. She looked over at Octavia who was still staring at the boy.

"You did this to him." Anya told her. "He was on the bridge when your bomb went off."

"You were going to send a little boy into battle?" Clarke asked. "What the hell is wrong with you people, he can't be any older than seven!"

"It's how we train them to be warriors." Anya snapped. "Now help him!"

Clarke let out a breath and Octavia looked over at her. "You can do this, you saved Jasper, this is nothing."

"Octavia," Clarke sighed, "His skin is burned, his skin is gone, it's only muscle tissue and whose to say how much of him is like this."

Octavia's eyes moved back towards the boy. "Let's at least get some ice on him or something." Octavia pleaded.

"We can't, the ice will drop his body temperature and make him have hypothermia or go into shock with these types of burns."

"So what do we do?" Octavia asked her.

"We need to get him water, keep him hydrated." Clarke told her. She looked over at Anya who was standing with her arms crossed. "Do you have any electrolytes? Anything that'll make him want to drink?"

"We have water." Anya told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She turned back towards Octavia who held the water in front of the boy. "Clarke, he's passed out. How are we going to get him to take the water?"

"In his viens, I need a sygrine."

One of the grounders dropped a bag in front of Clarke that she quickly opened. She shuffeled through the items until she found what she was looking for. "Octavia, put the water in here." She snapped as she handed her the sygringe. "Damn it, what am I doing."

"What?" Octaiva asked.

"His freaking skin is burned, he has no skin." She put her hand to her forehead. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Clarke," Octavia told her. "Clarke calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" She asked. "Octavia look at him he's dying! Those burns will kill him, they're too deep, they're pratcially to his bone, he's lost too much blood. " She pasued as she looked at the boy. "I can't Octavia."

"Then we wake him up." Octavia told her.

"Octavia he's in a coma, we can't wake him up."

Clarkes eyes moved back over towards where Anya was standing calm. "You knew." She told her. "You knew I couldn't save him."

"He's still breathing isn't he?" Anya asked.

"Breathing, doesn't mean he will survive." Clarke snapped. "You knew how severe those burns are, you knew I couldn't save him."

"Clarke!" Octavia screamed.

She turned around to where Octavia's arm's where being shackeled once again. "No!" Clarke screamed. "Let her go!" Before she could say anything else she felt two hands grab onto her shoulders. Her hands where quickly tied together and a chain was placed tight around her wrists. "Octavia!" She screamed as she saw a rag get tied around Octavia's mouth. She quickly felt the taste of cloth around her own mouth and the push of someone's hands on her back.

"Bring the boy to The Riverside. And bring them to the Reapers." Anya told a masked grounder.

Clarke watched as one of the grounders hit Octavia over the head causing her to fall back into their arms.

"Octavia!" Clarke screamed. "Let me go!" She yelled. But before she could say anything else her vision went black once again.

Her eyes slowly opened back up as she heard the faint crackling of a fire.

She looked around her unable to locate Octavia's body. "Now for the boy." She heard someone say. She watched as the fire roared into the night sky. Her eyes traveled back over to Anya who knealed down next to the boy who was still breathing. Clarke's breathing grew heavy and her eyes grew wide. She listened to what Anya was saying to the boy and she realized that she was singing to him.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry," Anya sang as two grounder's lifted the small child who was still breathing slowly. "When you wake, you shall have," Anya continued as she stroked the young boy's hair. "All the pretty little horses."

Clarke let out a shriek as she watched the scene before her. The two grounder's who had lifted the child had tossed him into the roaring bright colors. Clarke tugged against the chains that were wrapped tightly around her skin. Her legs went every which way and she flopped like a fish out of water. Her breathing encreased rapidly and her eyes became filled with anger. She made every noise she possibly could and she cleanched her teeth around the tight peice of cloth. She wanted to know two things. One, what the hell was wrong with these people and two, where the hell was Octavia.

"Bring her to the river and kill her." Anya told a masked grounder. "Then catch up. We're getting rid of those invaders once and for all."

The masked grounder nodded and made his way over towards Clarke. She did all she could to get away from him but she was tied to the tree. She watched as the grounder un did the chain around the trunk of the tree. She watched his every move even though she knew trying to get away now would just be useless. He grabbed onto her arms that were tied behind her back and forced her to her feet.

* * *

**So, I wasn't sure if this is the path I really wanted to go down but I guess I did. This took me forever to write and I do apologize. I know this probably isn't going to be anyone's favorite chapter but who knows maybe someone liked it. I promise I will try to have another chapter up explaining more things and I know it seems really similar to the TV show's story line but I do have one little twist coming up. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
